Once More With Feeling Mystic Falls
by Fallenangelofdeathdespair
Summary: Bonnie is sick of the lies and secretes that plague Mystic Falls, she has a plan to do something about it; that 'something' may just end in a song.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, Buffy The Vampire Slayer or any of the songs used within this story.**

**This is set at the end of the first season of Vampire Diaries and midway through the second. The 'Once More With Feeling' and the whole town musical is why I set this under a 'crossover' section as it does kind-of follow along the Buffy The Vampire Slayer lines; kind-of. Also to be noted is that in this Tyler became a werewolf before Mason was killed and Jenna was harmed; there was no real time frame it's just jumbled around, but as above it is end of season 1 and midway through season two. So please R&R. :)**

Something Witchy

Bonnies P.O.V

Bonnie didn't know what drove her to it; it wasn't as if she spent hours on end planning it, but the moment she set her hands on her grimoir she knew what instinct wanted her to do. Mystic Falls was full of liars; people who shied away from their true feelings and thoughts, people who; like a certain dark haired blue eyed vampire, would smile pleasantly even as they stabbed you in your back. Bonnie had enough of it! She was sick of being the last one to find out about anything, but the first one called upon when they needed someone to assist. She was done. Mystic Falls was about to get a taste of its own medicine; even if it took the residents thoughts and feelings and turned it into a song, this town would soon be exposing secretes that lead to the deaths of many.

*#*

Bonnie wiped away the trickle of blood from her nose with a Kleenex; the spell had taken a lot more out of then she first assumed, but it had been cast none-the-less; all she had to do was wait until the following morning to see if it was successful. She did; just in case, memorise the spell that would be needed to reverse the effects of the one cast; just in case it got out of control. She still didn't know how the spell would manifest itself; the instructions hadn't been to clear on that point, but she did know that it would reveal whatever was on that persons mind at that moment; and eventually even their darkest most hidden secretes and desires. She didn't even stop to care about how wrong it was to cast a spell on an entire town to reveal everything about themselves; she had given up everything for the residents of the town, and she was convinced it was time they did the same.

*#*

Bonnie didn't have to wait long until the spell completely manifested.

Closer To The Edge

Jeremy's P.O.V

He couldn't take it anymore, the gaping light sucking hole that was his heart, had been shattered too many times. Not only had his parents died and left him alone, but Vikki had become a vampire and had tried to kill him; only to be killed herself. Anna had turned out to only be using him for his blood, only to admit that she loved him and was eventually killed by his uncle and Elena she lied to him, had his memories stolen from him and turned out to be his cousin not his sister. He loved them all so much and yet they all kept leaving him behind, Vikki killed as she attacked him and Elena on Halloween, Anna taken from his arms as she cried in pain as they sat on the bathroom floor and Elena who was so willing to sacrifice herself that she didn't even consider him in the equation and how he felt about it; aside from aunt Jenna, Elena was the only family he had left.

Jeremy walked into the communal bathroom; a vial of Anna's blood clenched in his hand, the last thing she gave to him and the last thing he had of hers. He couldn't continue feeling like this; it was too much, he knew that there was a way to shut off what he was feeling and he was willing to do so. Opening the medicine cabinet he pulled out a container that shook of remaining pills, and spilled them out onto the flat area around the sink. Looking up into his reflected eyes he couldn't help but sing to the music that started.

_"I don't remember the moment I tried to forget_

_I lost myself, is it better not said_

_I'm closer to the edge_

_It was a thousand to one and a million to two_

_Time to go down in flames and I'm taking you_

_Closer to the edge"_

He put the first small tablet into his mouth and swallowed with the dying threads of music fading in the background. When the music faded from the room Jeremy had finished with the pills, swallowed Anna's blood and lay on his bed waiting for death to settle over him.

Witchtastic

Bonnie's P.O.V

Bonnie hadn't known what to expect following the casting of her spell, she surely didn't realise that it would stretch out over weeks. So far she had heard love songs, songs about hate, songs about depression and songs that just didn't make any sense at all; that is any sense to her. The strange thing? Even though the whole town was singing, they seemed to all think it was natural; that and nobody mentioned it to anyone who wasn't around for the actual song.

In the days that followed Bonnie's spell Jeremy had almost tried to overdose in order to become a vampire. Caroline, Tyler and Matt had been involved in a car crash; that may have been her fault, in which Caroline was taken to hospital, fed Damon's blood to save her life, smothered by a pillow by Katherine and turned into a vampire. Tyler had gone on to discover his family; on his fathers' side, were werewolves and had proceeded to become a werewolf. Both he and Caroline were now dating. Stefan and Elena had 'called it quits' on their relationship in an attempt to trick Katherine; and Caroline who was sent to spy on them, and through it all she hadn't even known it was happening until later.

So even though people had been singing for days now, she still didn't believe that they had gotten the point. The spell was going to remain up-and-running a little while longer; or until it caused someone some serious damage. Smiling as she opened her front door and walked into the daylight; the sound of people singing all around her, she knew that people would eventually show her the attention she demanded.

Barbie Girl

Caroline and Tyler's P.O.V

Tyler pressed his hand on the horn and sounded it again for the second time that morning; it was clear that waiting for Caroline was grating on his nerves, finally she made an appearance and rushed to the car without much hesitation; he felt kind of bad realising that he hadn't actually informed her that he was dropping by to pick her up.

_"Hi Caroline."_

_"Hi Tyler!"_

_"Do you wanna go for a ride?"_

_"Sure Tyler!"_

_"Jump in…"_

Neither of them found it strange that when they had begun to talk to each other the music from Aqua's "Barbie Girl" filled the street; they also didn't notice that they were the stars of this unexpected and unnoticed musical. Caroline got into the car and with the screech of tyres the song started up again with Caroline singing first.

_"I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation"_

_"Come on barbie, let's go party!"_

_"I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

_I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world_

_Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly"_

_"You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,_

_kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky…"_

_"You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours""_

The song ended abruptly when Tyler was forced to slam on the brakes as a car reversed quickly out of a driveway without even bothering to look for other vehicles. A man raced out of the front door yelling at the driver; begging her to come back because his affair was long over. The pair were still screaming at one another; the ladies car keeping Tyler and Caroline trapped unable to pass by, and they watched in silence even as the lady started singing a paragraph of Nickelback's "Do This Anymore" out of her wound down window with the man backing it up with a second paragraph.

_"No I don't, no I don't, no I don't_

_Well no I don't find faith in your forced feelings_

_Not fooled by your misleadings_

_Won't buy this line your selling_

_Tired of this lie your telling_

_I won't, I don't, no I won't do this anymore_

_I won't, I don't, no I won't do this anymore"_

_"She says I'm only tellin' half of it_

_That's probably coz there's only half worth tellin'_

_And every time I try to laugh it off_

_That's when you turn around and wind up yellin'"_

Tyler looked at Caroline even as she turned to look at him. "Is it just me, or are they singing Nickleback to convey that the man had an affair?" Tyler asked blankly; even as the woman reversed out onto the road and sped off down the street, the man stood on the front lawn silently before returning indoors.

"Was it just me, or were we singing "Barbie Girl" down the main street? Hey; wait a moment, you jerk! How dare you call me 'your doll' and ask me to 'kiss you here, touch you there, hanky panky...' in the same two lines." Caroline exclaimed outraged; slapping Tyler's chest with the flat of her hand.

"You were the one who was telling me to 'brush your hair, undress you everywhere', don't blame me if you were coming on too strong; you were the main singer." Tyler defended; even as he continued towards the destination.

"You were the one who started it!" Caroline exclaimed; her eyes flashing.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Now that I've apologised can I just ask something; why were we singing in the first place and do we mention it to the others?" Tyler asked even as he parked in front of the Mystic Grill.

Caroline sat silently for a moment biting her lip as she thought it through. "We keep it to ourselves," she said decidedly and Tyler couldn't help but look relieved. "After all; we have our reputations to care about, me as a popular cheerleader, Miss Mystic Falls and a kick-ass vampire and you as my werewolf boyfriend and football player on the side." Caroline got out of the car with a wink, "besides, it's not like singing is going to kill anyone."

Heartbreak Warfare On A Battlefield

Elena and Stefan P.O.V

They had been through so much, they had managed to survive the fact that Stefan was a vampire and he had an older vampire brother that loved the same vampire girl who had turned them both; the same vampire who Elena was the doppelganger of. They survived the fact that Elena was adopted, her uncle really her father; John, and her mother really a vampire; Isobel, who was turned into one by Damon; the same mother who was married to Jenna's current boyfriend Alaric. They survived when Isobel had come to town to threaten Elena to gain the compass that pointed out vampires. What they couldn't survive was Katherine's return to Mystic Falls.

Katherine had pretended to be Elena to get invited into her home; resulting in John's rush to the hospital, had pretended to be Elena when she kissed Damon on the front porch, had been pretending to be Elena when she smothered Caroline with a pillow ending in Caroline's becoming a vampire. What they couldn't survive was Katherine's retaliation when Damon tore Mason's heart out of his chest and called to taunt her. Jenna had plunged a knife into her stomach because she had been under Katherine's compulsion for days.

That was why Elena was now standing in front of Stefan telling him that it was over; Katherine had won, Elena wasn't willing to let anyone else get hurt because of her. Tears streamed down both of their faces even as they surveyed each other in heartbreaking silence; that was until two different threads of music started softly and gave them the strength to say what needed to be said, despite the songs originally sung by the opposite sex, both Stefan and Elena were able to make it work.

_"Don't try to explain your mind_

_I know what's happening here_

_One minute it's love and suddenly_

_It's like a battle-field_

_One word turns into a_

_Why is it the smallest things that tear us down_

_My world's nothing when you're gone_

_I'm not here without a shield_

_Can't go back now"_

Stefan sung even as Elena's own song overlaid his; resulting in the songs mixing together the longer they sung.

_"Lightning strikes_

_Inside my chest to keep me up at night_

_Dream of ways_

_To make you understand my pain_

_Clouds of sulfur in the air_

_Bombs are falling everywhere_

_It's heartbreak warfare_

_Once you want it to begin,_

_No one really every wins_

_In heartbreak warfare"_

_"Both hands tied behind my back with nothing_

_Oh no_

_These times when we climb so fast to fall again_

_Why we gotta fall for it now_

_I never meant to start a war_

_You know I never wanna hurt you_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for"_

_"How come the only way to know how high you get me_

_is to see how far I fall_

_God only knows how much I'd love you if you let me_

_but I can't break through it all."_

Neither of them found this strange as the songs exposed just how they felt in that moment, but within seconds Elena ran from the room in a torrent of tears even as Stefan remained crying silently; all the while cursing his brother and his impulsive nature.

Hangover

Alaric and Damon P.O.V

Scotch and whisky was what was on the menu that night, despite Alaric hating Damon for his role in Jenna's injury and Damon wallowing in the guilt he felt because of his role in destroying Stefan's and Elena's relationship for real this time, they both relaxed into the now familiar role of drinking their problems away. They had already toss back quite a few drinks but despite Damon having consumed just as much as Alaric had, Alaric seemed to be the only one feeling the effects of the alcohol.

"Hey man, this may seem completely out of the blue, but I gotta ask you. Do you know how that song goes?" Alaric asked in a voice that clearly conveyed his drunkenness.

"What song would that be?" Damon asked; gesturing for another refill.

"You know, the one that goes something like, 'I gonna have a hangover,' that one." Alaric replied; stumbling over his words slightly.

"It's 'I've got a hangover,' not 'I gonna have a hangover'." Damon replied; tossing back his drink even as music for that very song started up in the background.

_"I got a hangover, whoa!_

_I've been drinking too much for sure_

_I got a hangover, whoa!_

_I got an empty cup_

_Pour me some more_

_So I can go until I blow up, eh_

_And I can drink until I throw up, eh_

_And I don't ever ever want to grow up, eh_

_I wanna keep it going, keep keep, keep it going, come on!"_

Alaric began to sing; much to Damon's horror, and even though Alaric had skipped the intro another man further down the bar took up the rap part of the song.

_"Drink up, cause a party ain't a party til you ride all threw it._

_End up on the floor, can't remember you clueless._

_Officer like what the hell is you doin'_

_Stopping it, trouble it, you know you know what? come again_

_Give me (gimme) Henn, Give me(gimme)gin, give me (gimme) champagne_

_Bubbles til' the end_

_What happens after that, if you inspired til I'm ten_

_Like oh my homie Taio, we can all sip again_

_Again and again_

_Wasted so what, irrelevant_

_We're kicked to the head, who's selling it_

_I got the hangover , that's my medicine_

_Don't mean like I said, I'm too intelligent_

_A little jack can't hurt this veteran_

_I show up but I never throw up, so let the drinks go up, go up"_

Damon slowly got to his feet; a feeling that this was becoming one of those flash-mob thingies he'd seen on the internet, and backed away slowly even as the rest of the customers within the Mystic Grill began to sing the final chorus together at the top of their lungs.

_"I got a hangover, whoa!_

_I've been drinking too much for sure_

_I got a hangover, whoa!_

_I got an empty cup_

_Pour me some more_

_So I can go until I blow up, eh_

_And I can drink until I throw up, eh_

_And I don't ever ever want to grow up, eh_

_I wanna keep it going, keep keep, keep it going, come on!"_

Normally if something like this were to happen Damon would take it upon himself to inform as many people as possible; mainly his brother and his brother's friends, but he had a feeling that nobody would believe him if he ever did bring it up. So, backing away slowly and keeping his eyes placed firmly on the singing humans, he left the Mystic Grill and escaped to the safety of his car.

Cornered Witch

Bonnie, Elena, Jeremy, Caroline, Tyler, Stefan, Damon and Alaric

"Okay, this has gone on for long enough and I think it's about time someone said something about it." Damon stood in front of the teenagers, brother vampire and older man; arms crossed and every sign that he was angry. "People have been going around singing about random things at inappropriate times."

"Uh, Damon, when you say 'people' who do you mean?" Stefan asked; shooting a glance at Elena, even as Tyler and Caroline fidgeted.

"I mean, that last night at the Grill I was awarded not only a drink, but a show to go with it. A musical; it was almost one of those flash-mobs, my drinking buddy started a symphony of bad singers to sing about a hangover and I'm still waiting for that guy off that show who comes out and goes 'you've been pranked!'."

"Damon," Alaric began in embarrassment, "nobody's going to jump out at you screaming 'you've been pranked!', I don't even know why I started singing; I just couldn't help myself. And it's not like I was the only one." He looked around at his companions; his eyes lingering on each of them.

"It was just the one time."

"It hasn't happened since!"

"Nobody else was around."

"I thought it was normal."

Damon's eyebrows shot up in disbelief as every one of them; excluding himself and Bonnie, admitted that they had been singing either with one another or alone. "All of you?" He asked as he tried to wrap his head around the fact.

"Well, not all of us. Unless you lied about it, you and Bonnie haven't been effected." Stefan pointed out; everyone somehow guessing that Bonnie was involved. "Bonnie?" Stefan asked slowly; quietly demanding an explanation.

"I was just so sick of the lies and hidden feelings!" Bonnie burst out; a hint of remorse hidden within her outburst.

"So you cast a spell on the town to turn it into a real life musical?" Damon asked incredulously; beating everyone else to the punch. "Wow Judgy, you've got some style."

"I didn't do it for your approval Damon," Bonnie snapped before returning her attention to everyone else in the room. "I'll lift the spell, but the side-effects will last until tomorrow morning." She left the room without another word.

Caroline and Elena shot each other a look before getting to their feet and rushing off after her with cries of, 'don't go Bonnie', 'Bonnie we don't blame you come back!'

"Well, this had been an eventful almost month. See you around," Tyler and Jeremy awkwardly got to the feet and left the room.

"Damon, I know that this is pointless but I'm going to ask anyway. The whole singing incident, can we just forget about that? You know; never mention or bring it up again?" Alaric asked; but his voice was devoid of hope.

"You know I can't do that Ric," Damon replied with an evil grin, "I'm just slightly upset that I forgot to get it on video."

"Right," Alaric shook his head and left the room; Damon and Stefan were all that remained.

"So, Damon, if you were to sing, what would it have been?" Stefan asked in awkward curiosity.

Damon shot him a look, "guess you'll never know." He left Stefan alone as he retreated to his bedroom and slammed the door shut; he had lied before.

Damon's Out Of This World Iris

Damon's P.O.V

Damon had made it home without another singing incident happening on his way; the whole thing seemed so surreal that it reeked of magic. Even now as he lay on his bed with his eyes squeezed shut, he could have sworn that he could hear music drifting through an open window.

_"When we die _

_We go into the arms of those who remember us _

_We are home now _

_Out of our heads _

_Out of our minds _

_Out of this world _

_Out of this time _

_Are you drowning or waving? _

_I just want you to save me _

_Should we try to get along? _

_Just try to get along _

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cuz I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive"_

Two songs broken up that could explain half of how Damon Salvatore really felt; he knew that if asked he'd never admit to singing, but he did plan to corner the group before the spell got out-of-control and he began singing love songs to Elena and songs about just how much he really wanted redemption to Stefan.

**So, hope you enjoyed!**

**Songs used: "Closer to the Edge" - 30 Seconds to Mars, "Barbie Girl" - Aqua, "Heartbreak Warfare" - John Mayer, "Battlefield" - Jordin Sparks, "Hangover" - Taio Cruz feat. Flo Rida, "Out of this World" - Bush and "Iris" - Goo Goo Dolls.**


End file.
